Only Her
by yasumimasu
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima bukanlah pria yang mudah tenggelam dalam perasaannya, bukan. Namun memori setahun yang lalu di bulan yang sama, di hari yang sama, di waktu yang sama tiba-tiba menyembul bersamaan dengan penampakan seorang wanita di hadapannya, memasang wajah dingin itu, wajah dingin yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Sang Monster Ikebukuro. Shizuo/Namie.


Sinar menembus celah selambu kamarnya, membangunkannya tanpa sengaja dari tidurnya, membuatnya sedikit pusing juga sedikit kesal karena hari ini kembali tiba.

Dia berputar menghindarkan matanya dari sinar mentari, menggumamkan kekesalannya pada bantalnya, mencoba kembali tertidur namun tentu saja ia tahu ia takkan bisa kembali tidur karena sekali ia terbangun maka ia akan terjaga hingga malam tiba.

Membuang waktu untuk tidur yang sia-sia, ia lebih memilih bangun, meregangkan badannya kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandinya untuk memulai harinya. Wajahnya yang tanpa semangat sama sekali berkebalikan dengan anjing _golden retriever_ berusia 14 bulan miliknya yang mengitari kakinya begitu anjing tersebut tahu ia sudah terbangun.

"Koko," ia menatap anjingnya, dengan tatapan malas seperti biasanya, dan anjingnya yang bernama Koko itu duduk diam di hadapannya, menunggunya berbicara, menatapnya penuh rasa antusias. "Koran pagi?"

Koko menyalak pelan.

"Susu Yamacchi?"

Kembali menyalak, anjing bernama Koko tersebut menyentuhkan salah satu kaki depannya pada celana tidurnya.

"Paket makanan anjingmu?"

Koko diam. Ia langsung paham lantas mengangguk, menyambar handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamarnya, "Jadi yang kurang pagi ini hanya makanan Koko saja?"

Koko menyalak senang, ia berusaha berdiri untuk memeluk tuannya, namun seperti biasa tuannya akan menghindari pelukannya, hingga ia bisa mendengar anjingnya bersuara sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak menggubris aksi melas anjingnya, karena jika ia lakukan ia akan teringat orang _itu_ lagi. Orang yang akan memeluk Koko dengan senang hati, yang takkan pernah menjagakan Koko untuk mengambil koran pagi dan paket botol susu dari Yamacchi yang selalu tiba setiap hari di depan pintu apartemennya, juga makanan anjing Koko yang datang seminggu sekali di hari Minggu. Orang yang akan tersenyum senang jika melihatnya berbicara dengan Koko layaknya sahabat akrab.

 _Tuh,_ 'kan?

Ia jelas-jelas teringat lagi.

Sialan kau, Koko.

Sialan _kau,_ wanita.

Ia memasuki kamar mandinya dengan kesal namun menyimpan rasa sedih tak karuan.

Setelah mandi, seperti biasa ia mengasup perutnya dengan sebotol susu dari Yamacchi sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil setelah keramas, juga memperhatikan berita pagi yang menayangkan _update_ berita maupun _anime_ baru di musim ini. Ia tak begitu mengambil pusing setiap berita yang ditayangkan, namun melihat seorang _anchor_ wanita menyampaikan berita membuatnya teringat lagi akan wanita _itu_. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kulitnya, matanya menyipit ke televisinya meski ia tahu tanpa menyipitkan mata ia masih bisa melihat dengan normal.

Rambut mereka yang sama-sama panjangnya, berwarna cokelat gelap, berponi miring ke kiri, dengan sorot mata yang tajam, seolah ketika wanita itu berkata hati-hati terhadap kejahatan yang masih mengelilingi kita, yang ia dengar justru peringatan ' _hati-hati jika kau merindukanku, karena jika kau merindukanku, kau takkan bisa melepasku lagi.'_

Itu yang perempuan sialan katakan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Perempuan sialan yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan perempuan yang kini menyampaikan ramalan cuaca hari ini di hadapannya, terbatas layar televisi rampingnya.

"Tentu saja lebih cantik wanita ini ketimbang dia. Ya 'kan, Koko?"

Tanyanya meminta pendapat anjingnya yang duduk di dekat kakinya, namun Koko hanya menggeram pelan dan pendek, tanpa menatap tuannya sama sekali.

Namun ia tahu apa jawaban anjingnya, tentu saja.

 _Jangan bohong._

Tentu saja.

Dia dan Koko adalah keluarga.

Bukan, bukan berarti kalau ia adalah sejenis anjing juga—meski kadang kelakuannya seperti anjing bejat—namun hubungannya dengan Koko sudah seperti keluarga.

Koko menjadi temannya di kala ia kesepian.

Koko menjadi mamanya jika ia merasa sedih.

Koko menjadi papanya ketika ia melakukan sesuatu kesalahan.

Koko menjadi kekasih—yang kata wanita _itu_ —akan menyayanginya ketika ia tak ada.

Apa wanita _itu_ tidak pernah merasa bersalah membebani Koko peran yang berat seperti itu? Wanita super egois seperti dia hanya bisa memikirkan diri sendiri, bahkan membuat seekor anjing menggantikan posisinya benar-benar keterlaluan.

Koko sangat berbeda darimu, _kau_ harus tahu itu.

Jika Koko mau mendengarkan setiap apa yang ingin kuceritakan, maka kau sebaliknya.

Jika Koko mau menerima kemarahanku layaknya menerima makanannya sehari-hari, kau malah balik marah padaku.

Jika Koko kucium, ia akan senang sampai berjingkat memelukku. Namun kau berbeda, kau akan menamparku dan mendorong tubuhku menjauh darimu, sambil memasang wajah sebal, kau mengejekku.

 _Dasar laki-laki bejat._

Meski begitu...

Meski kata-kata kasarmu menusuk hatiku...

Meski perlakuanmu terlalu lembut padaku, Koko...

Satu hari itu...

Satu hari yang cerah itu...

Sambil tersenyum ia mengelus kepala kedua makhluk berbeda jenis di hadapannya—

"Aku tetap menyukai perlakuanmu."

—ia berkata lembut, pada sang wanita dan anjingnya secara bersamaan.

"Nah, Koko."

Laki-laki berambut pirang menyapa anjingnya yang berdiri di depan pintu, menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk pergi keluar, karena anjing itu takut sendirian.

Ia memakai _bowtie_ merahnya sebagai pelengkap pakaiannya yang terakhir, tak mengindahkan tatapan anjingnya yang memelas, "Kau tahu aku akan mengambil paket makananmu yang sudah telat dua hari, 'kan?"

Koko menggeram lemas.

"Apa-apaan nada minta dikasihani milikmu itu?"

Koko mengulangi geramannya, namun kali ini ia bersimpuh, menutupi mukanya dengan kedua kaki depannya yang terlipat di lantai kayu.

"Kau menggigit tanaman Nyonya Yuuji?"

 _Tidak._

"Memakani rumput-rumput Pak Taoma?"

 _Tidak._

"Menggigit ekor Nyannyan?"

 _Siapa itu Nyannyan? Yang ada Nyarumin._

"Yah... Lalu yang kaulakukan sehingga menahanku untuk pergi itu apa?"

 _Jangan pergi..._

"Kenapa?"

 _Kau takkan bisa menahan sakit hatimu._

"Aku tidak paham, Koko." Ia menyingkirkan anjingnya dari jalan menuju pintu menggunakan satu kakinya dengan pelan, "Aku harus cepat sebelum tokonya tutup, hari ini ada festival, mereka pasti tutup lebih awal."

Koko menyerah karena ia takkan bisa menghalangi tuannya lagi untuk pergi ke dunia luar. Ia gagal menolong tuannya, ia menyadari itu. Anjing cerdas sepertinya seharusnya lebih keras lagi agar tuannya tidak keluar.

 _Hati-hati, Shizuo._

"Anjing yang aneh. Tapi okelah."

Ia mengunci pintu apartemennya, menatap kehidupan kompleks di sekitarnya dengan perasaan tenang. Sama sekali tidak memiliki sedikitpun firasat dengan ucapan—gonggongan—anjingnya.

Jalan menuju toko makanan anjing langganannya tidak jauh, namun ia tetap harus melewati jalan raya Ikebukuro yang cukup padat di jam-jam kerja seperti ini. Ia tak benci dengan keramaian, ia hanya sedikit merasa risih saja. Berpapasan dengan banyak orang, bersentuhan, mendengar suara riuh-rendah yang membuat pening kepala.

Lagipula, mengapa makanan anjingnya yang biasa diantar dengan tepat waktu bisa telat dua hari? Untung masih cukup untuk makan Koko. Ia pikir paket makanan itu hanya telat diantar sehari, jadi ia tak membeli makanan apapun selain menunggu kedatangan paket Koko. Dan sekarang jika ia tak mengambilnya sendiri, Koko akan memakan separuh jatah makanannya, dan yang lebih parah akan mencoba mencemili perabotannya. Bahaya.

Musim gugur kali ini anginnya membawa angin panas, ditemani dengan daun-daun kering berguguran, membuat Ikebukuro terlihat sangat dramatis. Musim gugur memang musim yang dramatis. Musim nostalgis untuknya, dan tentu saja untuk wanita _itu_ juga.

Musim di mana mereka bertemu satu sama lain, di bangku taman kota, dengan wanita dingin yang nampak tak sudi dekat-dekat dengannya, saling tatap untuk pertama kalinya, saling menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain.

Musim di mana mereka bertemu lagi untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini di sebuah gang kecil kumuh di antara gedung-gedung besar, di mana sang wanita terlihat begitu ketakutan dari matanya dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia berkata ia sedang dikejar seseorang, yang membuatnya paham kalau wanita ini bukan wanita biasa yang mendambakan kehidupan normal. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia membawa wanita ini ke apartemennya, menyediakan tempat bersembunyi yang cukup aman. Menerima rasa lega dan aman dari wanita itu membuatnya merasa lega juga.

Musim di mana awalnya sang perempuan sangat dingin padanya, menolak setiap pertolongan darinya, berkata kalau ia bisa hidup sendiri, bahwa tempat bersembunyi sudah merupakan pertolongan besar yang ia berikan. Lalu perlahan-lahan seiring berjalannya waktu, kekakuannya berangsur hilang, ia bisa membuat wanita itu tersenyum pada kelakuannya, mereka mulai bisa tertawa bersama, meski ia bisa mengingat tawa wanita _itu_ bukan tawa yang tulus, melainkan tawa penuh kepalsuan dari segala kesedihannya.

Musim di mana mereka menghabiskan malam di bar, berkata bahwa ini hanya 'waktu teman' meski hati mereka terus berbisik kalau yang mereka lakukan adalah kencan, lalu minum-minum hingga mabuk, sampai-sampai wanita itu harus membawanya kembali ke apartemennya dengan susah-payah.

Musim di mana ia memberanikan diri mencium sang wanita di pipinya, yang berbuah sebuah tamparan keras dan balasan ciuman di bibir yang sangat hangat dan lama, membuatnya nyaris meleleh di dalam gelapnya malam.

Musim di mana mereka menemukan Koko yang masih berusia 2 bulan di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah kompleks apartemennya, yang kala itu bertubuh ringkih, menyalak pelan, ketakutan akan keberadaan manusia di dekatnya yang hendak menggendongnya namun ia tak bisa melarikan diri karena kakinya begitu lemas, efek kelaparan yang berkepanjangan. Dan mereka berdua sepakat memelihara anjing ini dan menamainya Koko karena bulu anjing kecil ini mirip seperti susu cokelat, kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Musim di mana wanita _itu_ berkata kalau ia lelah berpura-pura.

Musim di mana ia menyadari kalau wanita _itu_ sedang menghindari segala kesedihannya dengan kepura-puraannya, berlagak kalau ia adalah wanita arogan berhati dingin. Padahal sebenarnya ia hanya wanita lemah yang ingin mencurahkan segala kerisauannya kepada seseorang.

Musim di mana ia menyadari kalau ialah yang akan menenangkan hati sang wanita, menghilangkan kerisauan dari hatinya.

Musim yang menyenangkan...

Dan sekarang adalah tanggal saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Tepat setahun.

Ia mendesah pelan, menyadari kalau ia baru saja tenggelam dalam nostalgia mengerikannya, sekali lagi setelah setiap hari mengalaminya.

Ia menyalakan rokoknya, berharap dengan setiap asap yang ia hembuskan, memori-memori ini ikut pergi terbawa angin dan menghilang.

Meski ia tahu itu mustahil.

Karena ketika ia ingin semua ingatan ini menghilang,

 _"_ _Maaf sudah menyakitimu, maaf sudah melukaimu, maaf sudah membuatmu bahagia..."_

Kalimat ini menyembul ke dalam pikirannya.


End file.
